Many computer users have a laptop, a desktop, and sometimes a personal digital assistant (PDA). If the user generates documents on one device, it is not uncommon that the user may wish to have the most up-to-date version of the same document on one of the other devices. The synchronization of files between one device and another, in which the user specifies a specific source and destination file or directory to enable the synchronization to take place may be referred to as peer-to-peer (P2P) file sharing.